Honeydukes Best
by hmweasley
Summary: {DRUCK} Matteo Florenzi caught David's eye when they first sat near each other in Charms class. In Honeydukes, David finally finds an excuse to get closer to him. Hogwarts AU.


**A/N: ****This was meant to be posted earlier for David Appreciation Week, but I guess it still is for a few more hours in America at least when I'm posting this.**

**Also, I had an agonizing time deciding whether David is a Slytherin or Ravenclaw for this story, and I'm still not sure, so if you have any thoughts feel free to come discuss it with me over on Tumblr or something.**

**Word count: 1,343**

* * *

When David had learned that trips to Hogsmeade would be part of his time at Hogwarts, he'd been baffled. They hadn't had anything like it at Durmstrang, which sat high in the mountains far from even tiny villages. That castle had been isolating in a haunting way whereas David had quickly learned that Hogwarts felt insulated in a way that made him feel protected.

He was as taken by the village of Hogsmeade as he had been by Hogwarts. It was yet another reason to add to his ever-growing list of why he was thankful to have transferred schools. He'd never fit in at Durmstrang, even before he'd come out, and despite his fears about transferring late in his final year, he'd quickly felt accepted at Hogwarts.

Leonie and Sara had welcomed him into their group easily, not even inquiring why he would suddenly move across Europe for his final year, and he was grateful for that. When it came time to visit Hogsmeade, he knew that he wouldn't be alone during the trip. He had friends to rely upon.

Leonie led him and Sara straight to Honeydukes once they arrived, going on and on as she went about how much David would like it, and she wasn't wrong.

His eyes grew wide the second he stepped foot into the sweets shop. He couldn't believe that the school would allow them free rein of a shop such as this. There were more kinds of sweets on the shelves than David could count, all of them British sweets that were new and unfamiliar to him. His eyes drank them in eagerly, unsure how he was meant to choose just a few to try.

He became so caught up in it all that he wandered away from Leonie and Sara without realizing it.

A box of Sugar Mice had piqued his interest when there was a sudden commotion at the door of the shop. David paused, the box of sweets dangling from his hand.

It was Matteo Florenzi and his group of friends. David's stomach fluttered as he watched them laugh and joke around with each other, Abdi coming dangerously close to colliding with a shelf as he laughed at something Carlos had said.

Matteo had first caught David's eye during their first Charms lesson together when Matteo and his friends had sat directly behind David, laughing with each other throughout the lesson and not paying the least bit of attention.

David had learned soon after that the houses didn't often mix, so Matteo being a Hufflepuff made it a little difficult for a Slytherin like David to get to know him. But that hadn't stopped the other boy from capturing David's attention whenever he was in proximity.

Matteo shook his head at something Carlos had said that must have been ridiculous. David had been too focused on Matteo to try to decipher what their conversation was about.

At that moment, Matteo glanced around the store as if he sensed someone looking at him. His eyes found David, and David froze, unable to look away despite being caught.

Matteo froze too, his expression difficult to read as he stared right back at David. In turn, David did his best to smile, but before he raised a hand to wave, Jonas clapped Matteo on the shoulder to get his attention.

Matteo flailed in surprise at the touch, his arm hitting a stack of Honeydukes Best chocolate bars on a low table beside him. They went tumbling over to the cheers and laughter of the other boys. Matteo did his best to smile along with them as he leant over to pick them up, keeping his face shyly tilted downward.

David pressed his lips together to keep himself from smiling like an idiot.

Matteo glanced at him once more as he tried to organize the chocolate back into its neat and orderly stack, but he averted his gaze just as fast. David couldn't stop smiling to himself as he looked down at the box of Sugar Mice that was still clutched in his hand.

He placed it back on the shelf, hoping no one would notice it was dented from David squeezing it a bit too hard while staring at Matteo.

As soon as Matteo and the others had pushed their way out of the shop, David wandered over to the very same chocolate display that Matteo had toppled and picked up a bar. He inspected the label, reading that it was Honeydukes number one product.

He headed straight for the till.

Slytherins and Hufflepuffs may not have interacted much, but he was sure he could find a place for it that Matteo was sure to find.

* * *

When David next returned to Hogsmeade, it was with Matteo's hand linked with his own.

The weather was warmer, and David bit back a grin over feelings Matteo's skin against his own instead of wearing the pesky gloves they'd always had on when they first started dating.

They'd been together since Matteo had found the chocolate David had slipped into his usual chair in Charms, complete with a note to make sure Matteo would know exactly who it was from. But despite the months they'd spent together, Hogsmeade was their first date. After all, you didn't get many opportunities for those when you were at school 24/7.

It was nice being together somewhere that wasn't the corridors or the grounds, even if being in those places with Matteo was nice too.

Hogsmeade had been charming during the winter, with snow piled on the roofs of the buildings, but David liked the spring too. Gardens bloomed in front of the picturesque homes, and even the Three Broomsticks had boxes of bright flowers on its windowsills.

Matteo didn't care about any of that though. The second they reached the village, he led David towards a particular building with purpose, not glancing at the flowers they passed on the way.

Honeydukes.

It was only David's second time there, but he smiled as Matteo tugged him inside, the bell above the door ringing to announce their presence.

Everything was familiar despite David's limited experience there. He'd found a few favourites after his last trip, and he wanted to stock up on them as well as try some new ones. Matteo had already made his recommendations, and David was ready.

They passed a display of chocolate bars, the bright pink and green wrapper unforgettable. Matteo chuckled and picked one up, careful not to knock any others over as he did so.

"These look familiar," he joked. "Did you know that I had a secret admirer give me one of these once?"

David rolled his eyes and snatched the chocolate bar from Matteo's hand.

"It wasn't a secret, you ass."

"It was," Matteo retorted petulantly. He stole the chocolate bar back. "You didn't put your name on it."

David levelled Matteo with his best glare.

"You knew it was from me," he pointed out, doing his best to sound stern even as a smile fought its way to his lips.

Matteo shrugged and gripped the chocolate bar to his chest, making it clear that he'd claimed it as his own. (Which was all well and good since it had sustained a bit of damage after being fought over.)

"You were still a secret admirer."

David shrugged, pretending like he was over it.

"Whatever. You talked to me afterward."

He walked away but only made it a few steps before Matteo pounced on him, almost hanging off of his back.

"Would've talked to you anyway," he mumbled, nuzzling his face into David's shoulder. "But the chocolate was nice."

David hummed in agreement, turning his head just far enough to press a quick kiss to the closest part of Matteo's face he could reach in their current state. He felt Matteo smile against his shoulder, and he smiled back even though Matteo couldn't see it.

Before they moved on, he made sure to grab a few more chocolate bars. After all, you could never have too many.


End file.
